Risky adventure.
Risky adventure. is the main quest in Johannesburg. You need to complete it to recruit Flower and unlock The Chief, the quest gives a 10 gold and 1350 experience bonus. There are 4 locations. Uncle says: * Be careful. My plane should keep you safe and sound! * Complete all jobs in South Africa After you finished the quest, he asks: * Who the fuck is this slut? And where the fuck is my plane? Nest ;A strange thing appeared in the sky. :Cost: 4x9 energy, 4x pants 6/3, 4x hero accessory 7/5 :Rewards: 4x150 bucks, 4x650 experience, 4x10 coins mojo ;Try to dodge the dinosaur's paws. :Cost: 5x9 energy, 5x boots 6/4 :Rewards: 5x150 bucks, 5x700 experience, 5x10 coins mojo ;Try to get out of his way. :Cost: 5x9 energy, 5x pants 2/3, 5x boots 1/4 :Rewards: 5x150 bucks, 5x750 experience, 5x10 coins mojo ;Call for help! :Cost: 6x7 energy, 6x hero accessory 2/5 :Rewards: 6x250 bucks, 6x800 experience, 6x10 coins mojo ;Demand a release. :Cost: 7x7 energy, 7x body 8/2 :Rewards: 7x150 bucks, 7x900 experience, 7x10 coins mojo Cave ;Llisten to what they're talking about. :Cost: 6x7 energy, 6x hat 8/1 :Rewards: 6x150 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 coins mojo ;Take off your clothes. :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x pants 8/3, 6x hero accessory 8/5 :Rewards: 6x200 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 coins mojo ;Light a cigarette. :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x boots 8/4 :Rewards: 6x120 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 coins mojo ;Looks like everyone wants you. :Cost: 7x7 energy, 7x hero accessory 6/5 :Rewards: 7x85 bucks, 7x1250 experience, 7x10 coins mojo ;Give them the lighter. :Cost: 7x7 energy, 7x hat 6/1, 7x pants 6/3 :Rewards: 7x85 bucks, 7x1250 experience, 7x10 coins mojo Village ;Share the fire with the tribe. :Cost: 6x7 energy, 6x hero accessory 6/5 :Rewards: 6x110 bucks, 6x750 experience, 6x10 coins mojo ;You’ve brought joy to the village. :Cost: 5x8 energy, 5x body 6/2, 5x hero accessory 7/5 :Rewards: 5x120 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x10 coins mojo ;Everyone loves you here. :Cost: 6x7 energy, 6x boots 6/4 :Rewards: 6x90 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 coins mojo ;These fucked up villagers have burned the village. :Cost: 5x9 energy, 5x hat 8/1, 5x hero accessory 8/5 :Rewards: 5x110 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x10 coins mojo ;You’ve been expelled from the tribe. :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x boots 8/4, 6x body 8/2 :Rewards: 6x110 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 coins mojo Rock ;There’s nothing to do, so we can have a walk. :Cost: 5x9 energy, 5x pants 8/3 :Rewards: 5x125 bucks, 5x1000 experience, 5x10 coins mojo ;Run away from the dinosaur. :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x hat 7/1, 6x body 7/2 :Rewards: 6x110 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 mojo, 1 random collectible ;Jump down. :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x pants 7/3, 6x hero accessory 7/5 :Rewards: 6x250 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 mojo ;We’re finally home. :Cost: 7x7 energy, 7x boots 7/4 :Rewards: 7x150 bucks, 7x1000 experience, 7x10 mojo ;Offer to protect her. :Cost: 6x8 energy, 6x hat 1/1, 6x pants 1/3, 6x hero accessory 1/5 :Rewards: 6x150 bucks, 6x1000 experience, 6x10 mojo Category:Quests Category:Johannesburg